10,000 Nights of Thunder
by SylviaKerne
Summary: "The younger students have been left to follow in the footsteps of your constant fighting... accept your punishment gracefully... to promote house unity I am going to put you on the list of performers and you will perform together." Scorpius and Rose have been caught arguing as Head Boy and Head Girl and now they have to perform together. Will anything between them change? ScoRose


**Disclaimer: I do not own this song as it belongs to Alphabeat and I definitely do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did, as it is all J K Rowlings.**

**10,000 Nights of Thunder**

Rose and Scorpius walked nervously together towards the Headmistresses Office, with both being afraid that she would find out about the latest fight between her Head Boy and Girl. Though McGonagall was extremely old (apparently, she'd been around in their parents' time, that must be old!) she still had an extreme temper and it was not unknown around school for her to have students leaving her office in floods of tears after a visit with her. That was why her supposedly two best students were scared of visiting her after receiving a note at their shared dorm that a frightened little first year had been forced to deliver.

Neither of the pair were sure if she had actually found out about their frequent arguments because they had been going on for the last, say, 6 years, and she had never called them into her office before... but they're weren't Head Boy and Girl then, so maybe she was annoyed that they weren't setting a good enough example for the ickle firsties. When the two reached the bottom of the moving spiral staircase they stopped, looked at each other, took a deep breath and stepped on.

Once the staircase had shuddered to a halt, the anxious pair both raised one hand each and knocked in synchronisation. It was slightly odd how they both seemed so in tune with each other at that moment, but before either of the two had a moment to think about it they were called into the large round Office. Through the length of the Office you could see a prim and strict-looking old woman sitting behind an old desk.

Rose swallowed once when they were told to sit down, still scared that McGonagall was going to punish them for fighting with each other. The chairs that Rose and Scorpius sat in were hard and straight-backed yet oddly soft and comfortable, though neither of the two could fully appreciate this comfort since they were so on-edge about what the old McGonagall had called them into her Office to talk about. Once seated and still the room was filled with silence until the Professor started talking.

"I am guessing that you are probably wondering why I have called you here to talk to me at such an odd time of year, what with the summer holidays arriving so soon, but you see it has recently come to light that the two of you have been regular arguments in front of the other students." '_Uh oh, here we go._' Rose thought, "Now, as my Head Boy and Girl I have entrusted to you the responsibility of being top notch role models to the younger students so that they have somebody to look up to, somebody that they aspire to be. However, due to your lack of capability to get along with each other this has been compromised and the younger students have been left to follow in the footsteps of your constant fighting!"

McGonagall sounded angry when she finished her speech to the Head Boy and Girl. The pair had been specifically chosen by her as she had thought that they would be perfect for the job of promoting house unity. Obviously, she had been wrong in this judgement.

"Professor, if you would only let us explain. In reality this-" Rose started to speak, but was cut off when her teacher started again.

"I do not want to hear any excuses from either of you. It is nearly the end of the year and the damage has already been done. In order to fix this then you need to accept your punishment gracefully. Now, I am sure that you are aware of next week's end of term Talent Show, correct?" She paused and they both nodded, "Well, to promote house unity I am going to put you on the list of performers as the final act and you _will_ perform together. I do not care what you do, only that you do it together. So, any questions?"

"No, professor," Rose and Scorpius said at the same time, it was fairly clear that this was not up for debate and in reality it was a very simple task.

"You are dismissed then."

**X.o.O.o.X**

As soon as the pair got back to their common room they started brainstorming ideas for their performance in the talent show.

"How about dancing?" Scorpius started.

"I practically have two left feet. Acting?" Rose said in reply.

"Yeah right, and be laughed down at our pitiful attempts? No thanks. Painting?"

"Painting? Are you kidding me? I'm not sure that'd go down well. Plus, I can't draw to save my life, let alone paint."

"Well, doesn't sound like you're much good at anything to me. You've pretty much turned down all my ideas because you're not very good at them." Rose glared at Scorpius.

"Grow up, Malfoy, there is plenty that I am good at." Scorpius rose an eyebrow at her, "Anyway, moving in. How about mime?"

"No, just no. We could... I don't know, tell jokes?"

"I think not, Malfoy." Rose pauses, thinking of an idea, "How about... singing."

"Well, can you sing? I don't want to be embarrassed on stage if you turn out to be unable to hold a tune."

"My cousins... they sort of say that I'm a good singer. I mean, I'm not brilliant but I surely can't be the worst singer ever. I think the real question is whether or not you can sing, Scorpius." She deliberately drew out his name, making it sound like she was the hunter and he was her prey.

"Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. Whatever we choose to do I will simply excel at it."

"Bit full of yourself there?" He just looked at her and did a hand gesture, signalling for her to move on, "Right, now that we've decided we're singing we need to pick a song, though I doubt there is a single song in the entire wizarding world that both of us would like."

"I sort of have an idea of what I want us to sing. It's a muggle song but I... I kind of like it." Rose had never heard Scorpius sound so unsure in her life, whenever she talked to him their conversations always ended in a raging argument.

"You know, Malfoy, I don't care that it's a muggle song or whether or not you like muggle music. If it's a good enough song then I'll sing it. Do you have a copy or something?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of. My Dad bought me some muggle music thing which has all of the songs that I like on it. Should I go get it?" He looked at Rose and she nodded. He quickly got up and rang up the stairs towards his private Dormitory before coming back down the stairs with some electrical equipment.

He turned it on using magic and put on the song that he had wanted to show Rose and sat down again while the song played.

Once the song was finished, Rose spoke, "Malfoy, you do realise what this song is about, right?"

Scorpius looked down embarrassedly, "Well, yeah. But... It was my mum and dad's favourite song before mum... before she died. It's okay if you don't want to do it; it's just that it would mean so much to my father if I sang it." Scorpius paused and looked at Rose.

She nodded at his sincere answer and replied, "Sure, I've always loved this song, even though it's quite old. It just has that... something that makes me just want to get up and sing," She grinned, "You know what I mean?"

"So, how do you want to go about this?" Rose asked him.

**X.o.O.o.X**

That following week the Head Boy and Girl worked tirelessly to prepare their performance in a less than adequate amount of time, just one week was surely not enough for them to perfect their song! However, they tried their hardest and although they had a few spats in between rehearsals the pair had managed to put most of the hatred between them aside.

It was the day before the show and their performance that something between them changed. They had been rehearsing their song for the last time when Rose, with her amazing two left feet, tripped over Merlin knows what... straight into Scorpius' arms. Scorpius just stood there surprised with this blushing witch in his arms. Actually, he was rather surprised that she hadn't done any sort of falling over before then. A while passed and Scorpius was still standing there in shock with his arms around Rose.

"Erm, if you could just..." She trailed off, indicating to his arms so he would remove them.

It was then, as Rose spoke, that Scorpius first looked down into her eyes. Her deep, warm, beautiful eyes. He couldn't bring himself to let go after looking into those chocolate brown pools. As Scorpius shamelessly stared into her eyes Rose did the same to his ice-cold blue ones. An unknown magnetic pull seemed determined to pull these complete opposites together, and without even realising it the two had their foreheads pressed together.

It was only then that Scorpius realised how close they were and feeling awkward he made his eyes wander without purpose elsewhere, just as long as he wasn't staring into chocolate anymore. Except, his eyes weren't obeying his thoughts anymore and dragged themselves down to her soft and plush lips. Scorpius wanted those lips, and Rose seemed to want his too.

Just as he leaned down and she reached up to finally reach each other's lips, there was a loud knocking at their portrait. Rose and Scorpius were broken out of their trance and jumped apart as if electrified. They both took a moment to compose themselves before Rose went to open the portrait hole and let in her hyper cousin.

**X.o.O.o.X**

The next time that the two met was at the side of the stage while watching the act before them. Scorpius' jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing for the first time. Of course, they'd talked about their outfits roughly but what Rose was wearing was more than he expected. On her feet were a pair of bright green high heels and she was wearing a bright sunshine yellow flowing chiffon dress with a black collar that ended just above the knee. Of course, that left Scorpius to fill in the gaps as he was wearing a blood red shirt and dark blue trousers. After all, they simply had to have all four colours featured somewhere since this whole thing was about house unity.

Too soon the pair was called onto the stage by the Host of the Talent Show Professor Longbottom. Begrudgingly, they grabbed the microphones and walked out on to the stage and took their places. It was silent for a moment before the music started and they began singing.

_**Scorpius:**_

_I was not looking for artsy fartsy love  
I wanted someone to love completely  
Someone more than weekly  
_

_**Rose: **__  
I was looking for a decent boy  
For a tender glance (o-o-oh)  
For a safety dance (o-o-oh)_

Scorpius watched as Rose skipped about the stage, still with no idea how she managed to do it in high heels without tripping, with her floating dress moving with her and, in Scorpius' opinion, making her look like the epitome of beauty. Which was weird, because before this week he had hated her and barely even considered her as a girl._  
_

_**Both:**__  
The wuthering heights  
And the stormy nights_

Give me 10,000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, (doo-doo-doo)  
You're so ahh,(doo-doo-doo)  
You're so cool.  


_**Scorpius:**__  
You came like a thief in the night and stole my heart_

_**Both:**__  
Uh, like a solitude erasure  
Like an elevator  
_

_**Rose:**__  
And I know we'd do anything for love (oh yeah)  
And it is you and me (o-o-oh)  
For all eternity (o-o-oh)  
_

_**Both:**__  
The wuthering heights  
And the stormy nights_

Give me 10,000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, (doo-doo-doo)  
You're so ahh,(doo-doo-doo)  
You're so cool (Baby you're so super-supreme-di-ba-be-di-oh)

It feels like 10,000 nights of thunder  
When I've spend the one with you  
'Cause you're so uhh, (doo-doo-doo)  
You're so ahh,(doo-doo-doo)  
You're so cool (Baby you're so super-supreme-di-ba-be-di-oh)

Rose was thinking about how she had no idea how she was still standing with this ridiculous skipping and jumping she was doing, but she was. As she listened to the music and Scorpius' soothing and oh-so-amazing voice she found it easy to sing along and forget about all things outside of their little bubble on stage._  
_

_**Scorpius:**__  
Baby baby you're irresistible and I'm insatiable (uh uh uh-ooh)  
Yeah love is an ocean of sweet emotion (sweet emotion)  
_

_**Both:**__  
You give me 10,000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, (doo-doo-doo)  
You're so ahh,(doo-doo-doo)  
You're so cool (Baby you're so super-supreme-di-ba-be-di-oh)_

Du-du-doo  
Du-du-doo  
Du-du-doo doo doo  
You're so uhh (you're so)  
You're so ahh (you're so)  
You're so cool (Baby you're so super-supreme-di-ba-be-di-oooooh)

Du-du-doo  
Du-du-doo (oh yeah)  
Du-du-doo doo doo (oh yeah)  
You're so uhh (you're so)  
You're so ahh (you're so)  
You're so cool (baby baby you're oo-ooooaaah)  


As the song drew to a close the pair gravitated towards each other and grew closer together until their foreheads were touching once again.

_Du-du-doo  
Du-du-doo  
Du-du-doo doo doo_

The music finished. The audience cheered. Scorpius and Rose grinned at each other before looking into each other's eyes just like they had yesterday. Neither could stop themselves.

"Please," Rose said.

"Kiss me," Scorpius said at exactly the same time.

They both reached for the other simultaneously, their lips meeting in the middle. There were sounds of cheers and wolf whistles from the audience but none were heard by the couple as they stood there kissing, oblivious to all that was around them.

'_Well," _Minerva thought, _"Not exactly what I meant by them being role models for house unity, but it has served its' purpose well. Job well done, Minerva. Job well done.'_

**X.o.O.o.O.o.X**

**You guys have no idea how long this took me to write. I first had the thought of this story around January, and I started writing it back in April, but I had major writer's block and I was just so busy with exams etc. that I just couldn't finish it.**

**But here it is, and I hope you enjoyed it. I personally love this song and just had to write a lil' fanfic about it.**

**Now, this message is to people who are reading my ongoing fanfics 'What if?' and 'Tale of Two' – I have not given up on the stories, but like I mentioned before I was just extremely busy and had extremely bad writer's block. So, sorry about that, but since it's the summer holiday now I will be updating more often because I have nothing to do.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did? Leave a review. If you didn't? Leave a review. If you didn't even read it? Still leave a review.**

**Just... leave a review. Just do it. I don't care what it's about, just leave one. It could be about cheese for all I care, I just like that nice feeling you get when you know someone's read your story and taken the time to write a review :D**

**So, now I'm going to stop rambling and go. So yeah, bye. Bye guys. UNTIL NEXT TIME FELLOW FANFICTIONARIONS! May peace be with you (bows head). Sorry, I'll go now :)**


End file.
